The present invention relates to a compressor, in particular for air conditioning systems in motor vehicles, having a housing and a housing sealing cover, a drive shaft including bearings, a drive mechanism for pistons which move back and forth and convert the rotational movement of the drive shaft into a reciprocating movement of the pistons, a cylinder block in which the reciprocating pistons aspirate and compress a coolant, a valve device such as a valve plate having intake and discharge valves, and a cylinder head having intake and discharge chambers for a suction pressure zone and a discharge pressure zone.
Such compressors are known. In the related art, usually the component of the cylinder head that contains the intake and discharge chambers of the compressor is used as a housing sealing cover. Such a cylinder head may be joined to the housing using separate screws or by a single set of threads, as described, for example in German Utility Model 20013202 U1. The problem with this is that a hot part, i.e., the discharge chambers, and a somewhat cooler part, i.e., the intake chambers, are located in a cylinder head of this type, which results in varying thermal stresses in a cylinder head of this type, which is also negatively reflected in the quality of the screw connections or threaded connections between the housing and the cylinder head as well as in the quality of the sealing functions between the housing and cylinder head and between the cylinder head and valve plate.